candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Swamp (Episode 29)
Soda Swamp is the twenty-ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Five. This episode was released on June 27, 2013. This episode is considered to be the hardest episode in the game. The champion title for this episode is the Bubbling Boss. This is a frustrating episode and is avalible to be voted as one of the hardest episodes in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi has just got arrived from Soda Swamp and she sees Mr. Snappy is crying. Tiffi greets and asks, "What is happening, Mr. Snappy" answers that his swamp has no more fizz. After episode: Tiffi handles the problem by blowing the swamp by a straw and the fizz got back and Mr. Snappy thanks Tiffi for his problem. New things *The Toffee Tornado ( ) is introduced. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 416 & Level 424 *Hardest level: Level 425 ' & 'Level 421 Soda Swamp contains levels 411 to 425. This episode fits in with the typical trend for episodes numbered late twenties. There is an abundance of Candy Order levels ( ) and therefore a decrease in Ingredients levels ( ). Much like the norm for the late twenties, there are six candy order levels. The trend for timed levels, one every other episode, comes into play in this episode as timed levels ( ) are totally absent, like Liquorice Tower. A universal trend for all episodes ten and up is 6-7 jelly levels ( ) which there are 6 in this episode. This episode is generally very hard. It once had 4 insanely hard levels, namely , , and . Levels 417, 419, and 425 got easier after an update, but level 425 got it's nerf reverted in an update, so levels 421 and 425 remained to be "insanely hard", and received a lot of votes for "insanely hard". Besides, levels 414, 418 and 422 are also considered quite hard in the episode. Level 416 and Level 424 are the only easy levels in the whole episode. According to the wiki's difficulty system, this episode is rated to be the hardest episode in Reality, surpassing other hard episodes like Salty Canyon (11 considerably hard or higher levels), Pastille Pyramid (4 very hard levels, tallying the most very hard levels in the game), Pearly White Plains (the infamous level 350 and clusters of hard levels), and Sugary Shire (a long cluster of medium or above levels), and the 2nd hardest in the entire game, only to be behind Dreamworld's Twilight Egg. There are 6 jelly levels ( ), 6 candy order levels ) and 3 ingredients levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! There are no cake bombs ( ) on this episode except for levels 421 and 424. Trivia *Level 413 is the 100th Ingredients level. *Like Candy Town & Liquorice Tower, this episode has no Timed Levels. That's the 3rd episode. *This is one of the most hated episodes, due to every level containing one of the game's most hated components, the Toffee Tornado. (Update: Tornado removed from 416) *Level 425 and Level 421 are considered to be the most difficult candy order levels of the game. *Upon its release, charms are no longer purchasable. * This is an episode which all jelly levels here are always two time (except level 411). *Mr.Snappy sort of acts like the dragon, since the soda was drained. Gallery/Directory Crocodileafter.png|Well, I thanky! Now ain't that swamp purdy? Level_411.jpg|Level 411 - |link=Level 411 Level_412.jpg|Level 412 - |link=Level 412 Level_413_New.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413 Level_414.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414 415-300x236.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415 Level_416.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416 Level_417_(FB).png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417 Level_418.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418 Level_419_nerfed.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419 Level_420_New.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420 Level_421.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421 Level-422.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422 423-300x236.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423 Level-424.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424 Level_425.png|Level 425 - |link=Level 425 20140308_sodaswamp.jpg|Facebook Version Category:Episodes Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013